Lake of Crystal
by InternalEntity
Summary: Once great killer of Crystal Lake now fused with a blond child. YAY. Naruto/Friday the 13th Xover. NaruXHina.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of Slayer Ends' ideas or Naruto or Friday the 13th otherwise I will have Jason and Naruto Kill you all. HAHAHAHA

This is my first fic so beware!!!

"This is speech."

'_This is thought ."_

"**This is speech from a demon or animal summon. "**

_**'This is thought from a demon, animal summon'**_

**On with the story.**

When Jason Voorhees became incinerated in the planets atmosphere. His mask and machettte did not melt down. Instead their decent to the planet slowed down. Landing in a forest near a village. Right on top of a small six year old boy who just escaped a mob of villagers that where trying to kill the 'demon-brat'.

The reason why is when Jason died in the atmosphere Kami began judging his deciding what to do with it. Looking through the Voorhees's life Kami saw all the sins committed by him ,and those committed against him. Seeing his life Kami came to the dicision that Jason was once a pure spirit. he became tainted by a wold of evil. So believing that he needed one last chance to prove he has a good spirit.

Kami sealed his soul within his partially melted mask. Ensuring that who ever the mask found would become fused with Jason. Gaining all his strengths, yet also getting his fear of water and lossing the ability to swim.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the forest near Konohagakure a child of six years named Naruto Uzumaki. He was wearing blue pants and a white t-shirt with a red swirl on the front and had just escaped a mob of villagers that yet again trying to beat him to death. Exploring the forest trying to find a nice place to hide and rest for the night till his birthday finished. Started to hear branches break above hin looked up to see a melted mask and Machette coming staight toward him.

Stepping back to dodge the incoming machette, but got hit in the forehead with the melted mask knocking him to the ground. While the mask flew up into the air. Then landing onto his face forcing him to recede into his mind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Opening his eyes the blonds sees that he is not in the forest any more. Instead he finds himself floating ontop of knee deep water. Quickly getting up he looks around trying to see where he is. Noticing that he is not in the forest, but a dungeon or sewer of some sort.

"What the hell," the Uzumaki yells to no one in particular." How the hell did I get here?"

Seeing as it might be better to try and find a way out of this place. He starts moving forward. Looking around he sees pipes on the walls that glow blue, and some of them had a mix of red and blue.

Walking for what seemed like hours to Naruto which in reality was only minutes. The blond came across a huge chamber that held a gigantic cage that seemed to be held closed by a flimsy piece of paper that had the kanji for seal on top of it. And standing in front of it a man from what Naruto could tell.

"Hey mister! Di you know where we are and how to get out?" the six year old asked walking up to the man before he suddenly froze. Seeing what the man looked like.

Hearing a voice behind him Jason turned around. He was standing around 6'3" he wore agreen tattered jacket a blck for fitting under shirt. He also had on blue pant held up by a grey belt. On his wrist were metal cuffs, and on his hands were grey a pair of grey gloves. His shoes were a pair of black hiker boots. He had black spicky hair and on his face was a mask that resembled those of the anbu. On his mask was a red slash mark on each side of his with a upside down red triangle.(To see a pic look at my profile)

"W-who are y-you" stutered the blond.

His responce to the blonds question was to tilt his thinking of ways to kill the boy. Deciding to just choke the life out of him. He started to slowly walk up to the boy and reach out toward him when a demonic voice stopped him.

**"I wouldn't do that to our vessel if I were you," **it said.

Jason stopped out of confusion trying to understand what the voice ment and where it came from. So truning around he comes face to with two giagantic pair of glowing red eyes behind a cage. Tilting his head to the side yet again Jason contemplated what the thing behind the bars ment by 'our vessel'. When it suddenly came back to him. How he died entering the atmosphere that flash of light, and a voice saying 'this is your last and final chance at life don't screw it up'.

Looking back at the child he was just about to kill. He saw the boy cowering in fear of the Voorhees trying to disappear into the coner of the chamber. Slowly walking to him Jason picks Naruto up from the color and stares into his eyes. The moment their eyes make contact Jason saw The boys whole life Since the sealing of the demon to when his mask came into his life. Setting the blond down he does the only thing to came to mind.

He takes off his mask showing showing his face to Naruto. His face was terribly scared peices of his jaw bone and skull were showing. The skin color was a mixture of green and grey. All in all he looked like he went a couple of rounds with a meat grinder and lived to tll the tall. As Naruto saw his face he could not help but flinch

"**Yo**u are **lik**e m**e. At**tac**ke**d **f**o**r **wh**at y**ou h**ad** n**o con**trol o**ve**r," Jason said.

"W-what do y-you mean?" the boy still scared of the man in front of him.

"**I **w**a**s drow**ned in **a l**ake w**h**en **I **w**a**s a** ch**il**d a**ll **be**cu**ase **I **w**as a** fr**eak, b**ut **y**ou **hav**e b**een** tre**ate**d **ju**st **a**s b**a**d **if **not **wor**se t**ha**n **m**e. F**or a**l**l** th**e p**ai**ns y**ou **fa**ce**d **i**n t**hi**s **wor**ld. I**t i**s ti**me you **sho**wed **the**m t**he **wra**th **o**f **a** Voorhees." **The man said to the child smiling even though it creeped the child out.

"Wrath of a Voorhees what does that mean?" said a confused blond not stuttering anymore getting used to his auror of death around him.

"**Pu**t on **th**is m**as**k an**d it **w**il**l sh**ow **all **y**o**u nee**d t**o **kn**ow," **the former killer finished while slowly he handed the mask to the child as not to scare him away.

As Naruto took the ancient hockey mask from him and put it on. It felt that had belonged their all along. Once it was secured to his head Jason disspersed into blak dust, and flew through the holes in the mask then into the boys body till there was no more black dust left.

Suddenly Naruto felt his body changing, and all he could do was scream as celluar structure changed. Behind the cage of the beast the two figures had forgotten it seemed to be chuckling madly until it said **"Things are going to get much more.......FUN."**

_**END**_

Well there it is hope you enjoyed it. :]

**Stay Internal**

**This Entity is out.**

**Bye.**


End file.
